Timeline
The following is a timeline of all of the events recorded in VenturianTale. Gmod Timeline *10 A.D - Possible birthdate of Papa Acachalla *1389 - The Ginger Invasion of 1389 begins *1682 - The War of 1682 begins *1693 - Aimee was born *1716 - Aimee was killed by a vicious serial killer *1812 - The War of 1812 begins. Papa Acachalla begins to stockpile information on the upcoming alien invasion. *1815 - The War of 1812 ends. *1823 - Jose Jose Jose Jose is born *1830 - Princeton Quagmire is born *1832 - Maxwell Acachalla is born *c. 1840- Pee Wee Ghost and Ernie Ghost found (what will become known as) the Paranormal Investigators Extraordinaire. *1842 - Princeton Quagmire joined the Civil War (at the age of 12) *1862 - Papa Acachalla joined the Civil War (at the age of 17) *1870 - The Acachalla Gang has been created *1872 - Princeton Quagmire wanders into a town full of idiotic people *1872 - Lincoln and Maxwell Acachalla rob a bank *1872 - Maxwell Acachalla was brutally murdered by an early relative of Gertrude *1904 - Princeton Quagmire saved Theodore Roosevelt. *1912 - The Titanic is destroyed through the use of several nuclear arms. *1927 - The Great Duck War fought by Bad Texture Bronson siding with America, and Low Texture Johnson siding with Germany. *1936 - the Acachalla family had discovered an ancient murder mystery solving technique, said technique involve all suspects of the crime standing in a circle and having a dragon spawned. Whoever the dragon killed first was the murderer. *1955 - Jose Jose Jose Jose is betrayed by Maxwell Acachalla, and killed in cold blood. *1967 - Macaroni war of 1967 began, presumably ending with the illegalisation of macaroni. *1969- Gertrude is born *1985- The Ragdoll Campion Dave removed his knee-caps with a spoon *1986- Tommy Casket dies * 1988- Johnny Toast is born * 1990- Johnny Ghost is born * 1996- Jimmy "Caskets possible birth date Retconned * 1992 - The Great Pokemon Fiasco of 1992 * 2013: The Government bans Skittles. This caused a civil war, and formed the Rebel Alliance. ** Superman and Billy defeat the Combine, and the Government reinstates skittles. * 2025: The world is taken over by terminators. Possible alternate timeline. Gmod ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER Terminator Mod! (Garry's Mod) Real life *1991 - Jordan Frye is born *1994 - Cierra Frye is born *1996 - Bethany Frye is born *1997 - Isaac Frye is born *2008 - Cierra and Isaac make Youtube Channels called CierraSkyWalker and IsaacFrye *2009 - Bethany makes a Youtube Channel called xXBethanyFryeXx *2013 - Jordan makes a YouTube Channel called VenturianTale *2014 - 200th Episode of Skyrim *May 13, 2014 - A Fallout Tale Begins *September 30, 2014 - 100th Episode of Fallout * November 14, 2014 - Another Fallout Tale Begins * January 31, 2013 - A Minecraft Tale Begins * March 4 , 2014 - Another Minecraft Tale Begins Fallout timeline Note: the Fallout world is not our own, but rather one that has diverged from ours soon after World War II. So, while it takes place in the future, it is not our future, but a future as imagined in traditional 1950's style science fiction. * 1603- Toshiro Kago is abducted by [[mothership Zeta|mothership Zeta]] from Japan. * 1696 * 1961- Captain Carl Bell of the United States Space Agency became the first human in space. This claim is disputed by both the Soviet Union and China. Captain Bell's flight in Space Capsule Defiance 7 lasted twelve minutes and seven seconds, and made a full revolution around the Earth. Bell died when the capsule crashed on its return to Earth * 1969- By this year, the United States is divided into thirteen commonwealths; each of which encompasses several states. The national flag is changed to reflect this and depicts fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole. * 2021-Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian. * 2037- The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. * 2042- Robert House founds RobCo Industries. * 2044- Nuka-Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton * 2052 - The socially transmitted "New Plague" arises, killing tens of thousands. The United States closes its borders and the first-ever national quarantine is declared. The source of the plague is unknown, but rumors persist that it is a genetically engineered weapon. The Resource Wars begin. Many smaller nations go bankrupt, and Europe, dependent on oil imports from the Middle East, responds to the Middle East's rising oil prices with military action. The long drawn-out war between the European Commonwealth and the Middle East begins. The United Nations, already suffering, begins to collapse. In a series of heated debates, many nations withdraw from the organization as the U.N. tries to keep the peace. The United Nations is officially disbanded. * 2053- ZAX 1.0 goes online, developed by Vault-Tec. Initially a prototype of some of the systems designed to govern the vaults, it is given to the government to help the Department of Energy collect resource data. Within a year, it is taken by the military for plague and tactical research; one version, ZAX 1.2, would later be constructed for West Tek. * 2055- West Tek starts working on the FEV to kill the New Plague. Their viral research and close ties to the federal government eventually lead to them being chosen for the Pan-Immunity Virion Project twenty years later as well as power infantry armor and laser research. ZAX 1.2 is brought in to regulate conditions in West Tek. It is not part of the Vault-Tec preservation software, so it does not have any orders to protect humanity after the bombs fall. In the meantime, it calmly calculates data and plays chess with the scientists. Many scientists claim that ZAX is a "big ol' cheater" and draws the game out too much for a computer of his considerable abilities * 2058- Isla Negra Holdings begins to take control of Point Lookout, Maryland as the New Plague devastates the region. * 2059- The Anchorage Front Line is established, as the United States increases its military presence in Alaska to protect its oil interests. The Anchorage Front Line causes tensions between the United States and Canada, as the United States attempts to pressure Canada into allowing American military units to guard the Alaskan pipeline. The first artificial intelligence is born. Limited by memory constraints, its expansion is rapidly halted. The discovery paves the way for future A.I. research in laboratories throughout the United States. * 2060- Traffic on the streets of the world stops moving. Fuel becomes too precious to waste on automobiles, so alternatives are explored - electric and fusion cars begin to be manufactured, but factories can only make limited amounts while conserving fuel. The U.S. economy teeters on bankruptcy. Pressure on fusion research increases. * 2062- Despite quarantine measures, the New Plague continues to spread, fueling national paranoia. Many Mormon congregations come together to purchase places in Vault 70, located in Salt Lake City, Utah. A U.F.O. codenamed "Palandine" crashes just north of Hagerstown, Maryland, but cannot be recovered. Wan Yang is arrested as a suspect in the Niagara Sabotage. * 2063- The construction of most Vaults completed, except for Vault 13, whose construction finally gets off the ground heralding a development cycle that seems plagued with problems. Drills begin in the other cities with completed Vaults, but the increasing frequency of the drills has a "cry wolf" effect, and the turnouts for drills trickle off as the years go on. * 2065- The Reservation is given orders to research and produce nuclear missiles that can be fired from an orbiting space platform. Robert House concludes that atomic war would devastate the Earth within 15 years after every projection he ran deemed it a mathematical certainty. The M.A.R.Go.T. computer enters service. Due to enormous demands for electricity from a 17+ million population, a nuclear reactor in New York City goes super critical, almost causing a meltdown. The near meltdown brings into effect power rationing, and the term "Hot Summer" is used to refer to this incident. Increasing need for mobility in the United States mechanized cavalry leads the military to focus the efforts on creating a man-based tank - essentially, a two-legged walking armored unit: power armor. Research grows until 2067 and several prototypes are developed, many of which prove to be unworkable in the field. These prototypes pave the way for future advances in military, construction, and fusion technology. * 2066- China invades Alaska. The Anchorage Front Line becomes a true battleground. As a sign of increasing tension between the two countries, Canada proves reluctant to allow American troops on Canadian soil or allow American planes to fly over Canadian airspace. American and Canadian tensions rise, but Canada eventually backs down, and U.S. troops pass through Canada. This sets the stage for the Canadian annexation in 2076. * 2072- Completed B.O.M.B. missiles are sent to different space centers around the U.S. so they can be carried into space and installed into the B.O.M.B. satellites. The process is slow, but it is being carried out fairly regularly. Canada is fully annexed by U.S.A. * 2074- Government decision makers order the dumping of radioactive waste into Eagle Rock's lower mines. Enclave politics help secure a contract for Poseidon Energy to develop and use their Agricola mining robots in the operation of the dumping ground. Not surprisingly, the Agricola lab turns out to be a pretty good bunker as well. Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties. * 2075- The Sierra Army Depot A.I., Skynet, becomes self-aware. RobCo Industries copyrights the Unified Operating System. This system is used for operating the Robcoterminals. The copyright is renewed for each of the next two years. RobCo brings up plans to purchase REPCONN Aerospace, threatening a hostile takeover otherwise. FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, in the wake of successful tests on flatworms; the flatworms exhibit increase size and heightened resistance to viral contagions. Experiments with insects have less success, and further experimentation on insects is postponed by Major Barnett. Vault 112 seals two years early, for Stanislaus Braun's sadistic desires. FEV experiments continue at West Tek with batch 10-011, with white mice as subjects. Increased size, muscle density, and Intelligence are noted. FEV experimentation (batch 10-011) on rabbits is concluded. Increased size, Intelligence, and (this time) aggressiveness is noted. Apparently, it was hard to determine whether the flatworms in the previous experiments were angrier and more violent than normal. Frankly, the researchers cannot be blamed for this. * 2076- REPCONN Aerospace is bought out by RobCo Industries. The United States annexation of Canada is complete. Canadian protesters and rioters are shot on sight, and the Alaskan Pipeline swarms with American military units. Pictures of atrocities make their way to the United States, causing further unrest and protests. Enclave personnel seize control of Bloomfield Space Center and begin researching and developing a way to convert Hermes XIII and XIV into a personnel transports to transport important individuals off-planet. * 2077- End of the world Robert House puts himself in stasis. Alaska is reclaimed, and the Anchorage Front Line is again held by the Americans. Prepared for a nuclear or biological attack from China, the President and the Enclave retreat to the Poseidon oil rig and make contingency plans for continuing the war. The platinum chip is processed. It is due to be delivered via courier to Mr. House the next day. 82 students from the Early Dawn Elementary school go on a field trip to Lamplight cavernswith a couple of teachers and a few parent chaperons. bombs are launched; who struck first is unknown. Other countries, seeing the missiles on their way, launch their planes and fire their warheads as well. Air raid sirens sound, but very few people heed the warning, thinking it is a false alarm. The vaults are sealed. Two hours of nuclear bombardment ensues upon the earth's surface. The effects are far worse than most imagined. The earth's faults shift violently, thrusting mountain ranges through the soil. Whole lands are submerged under floods of water. The West Tek research facility is hit by warheads, breaking open the FEV tanks on levels four and five and releasing it into the atmosphere. Mutated by radiation, it loses its mutagenic abilities, but it later complicates things for the Master. All Enclave personnel leave Bloomfield to either take cover or maintain "hot spots". Sub-reactor is turned off. Bloomfield, B.O.M.B.-001 & 002, and Hermes XIII & 14 are completely forgotten. Captain Maxson, his men, and their families, arrive at the Lost Hills bunker a few weeks later, suffering many casualties along the way, including Maxson's wife (but not his teenage son). The surviving soldiers go on to become the Brotherhood of Steel. * 2087- The planned date for the U.S. military to bring the VB-02 Vertibird, a Vertical Take Off and Landing (VTOL) aircraft, into service.6 For obvious reasons, this never happens, but the Enclave resumes development after regaining its footing. * 2161- fallout 1 begins. * 2162- fallout 1 ends. * 2189- The New California Republic is voted into existence as a sprawling federation of five states: Shady Sands,Los Angeles, John Maxson, the Hub and Dayglow. * 2198- The Enclave resumes work on various pre-War technologies, including power armor variations. None of these are much of an improvement over the conventional old power armor, and some are actually worse. * 2215- Under Presidential Order, Enclave scientists begin to work on an upgraded version of power armor. Many prototypes are developed and tested. Congressman Dick Richardson rises to power within the Enclave, aided by pressure from his father, President Richardson. * 2236- Enclave scientists and chemical corps scour the remains of Mariposa, while assault squads comb the desert for slaves they can use to excavate the military base and get to the Forced Evolutionary Virus (FEV) vats. One of the squads includes soldier Frank Horrigan, age 25 at the time, recently removed from duty on the President's Secret Service detail to take some R&R time in the wastes after some undocumented psychotic blunder or another. Enclave construction crews and super mutant slaves begin excavations. They uncover the FEV, and mutations begin to occur in the human workers. Frank Horrigan comes into contact with the FEV and is sent to the Enclave labs for study. Melchior begins to mutate, but keeps his intelligence and cunning in the wake of the transformation, making him smarter than your average super mutant. Realizing that the Enclave will kill the super mutants after they get the FEV data, he begins to use his magician talents to hide away weapons for the mutants to defend themselves when the Enclave decides to dispense with them. Horrigan gradually mutates from exposure to FEV, gaining the physique and slow, stupid, single-mindedness of a super mutant. He is kept heavily sedated, operated on, and studied. He is conscious for only brief periods at a time, then quickly sedated after the bloodshed is over. * 2238- The Enclave, having obtained the FEV data, abandons the military base site after more mutations occur, causing a second generation of super mutants to arise - the Enclave leaves a single squad behind to wipe out the super mutants, but the mutants, using armaments they have cached in the base during excavation, reduce the squad to ashes after suffering heavy casualties. The remaining first and second generation super mutant slaves decide to remain in the base, and the group forms a new community * 2241- The Enclave sends a coded sequence to Vault 13, activating its central computer and declaring that it is time to leave the vault. Martin Frobisher gathers the Vault 13 dwellers together for the "Leaving The Vault" video, a tutorial movie of Vault-Tec about the rules to follow when vault dwellers left their vault. Less than a day later, Vault 13 is opened, only to be greeted by two Enclave verti-assault squads. The squads kill three of the vault dwellers who were "resisting capture" and storm Vault 13, kidnapping all the inhabitants. Fallout 2 begins.2 * 2242- Fallout 2 ends with The Chosen One enters the Enclave's oil rig using the damaged tanker and destroys the Poseidon oil platform, killing the President of the United States and ending the Enclave's plans for world domination. * 2246- The NCR and the Brotherhood of Steel ally with each other to eradicate the presence of the Enclave from the Core Region in what will come to be known as the NCR-Enclave War. * 2247- Sallow assumes the name of ancient Roman emperor Caesar and makes Joshua Graham his right-hand man. He decides to create an empire modeled after the historical Roman Empire, intending to erase the tribals' individual identities and replace them all with a single, monolithic culture - the Legion. * 2254- A Brotherhood of Steel squad led by Owyn Lyons is sent to Washington, D.C. on the East Coast to search for technology, investigate reports of super mutant activity and re-establish connection that was sent there before (Not knowing the ship carrying the Brotherhood squad crashed near Chicago during a storm) * 2255- On the way to the Capital Wasteland, the Brotherhood expeditionary force attacks the raider town called "The Pitt" and razes it to the ground. These events are later known as the Scourge. *July 13, 2258 - Birth Date of Cywren Caster. * 2277- James disappears from Vault 101 and his daughter, Cywren (aged 19), heads to the surface to search for him. all of Fallout 3 takes place in this year. * 2281- the events of Fallout: New Vegas. * Unknown date: Papa Acachalla and Sally Acachalla visit a seemingly abandoned Novac. The Elder Scrolls Late Middle Merethic Era *Miraak and Vahlok are born. *Miraak's rise to power in the Dragon Cult. *Miraak's betrayal of the Dragon Cult. *Miraak and Vahlok's battle/formation of Solstheim. *Miraak taken to Apocrypha. First Era *Serana is born. *Serena is sealed in a crypt with an Elder Scroll. Fourth Era (before A Skyrim Tale) *4E 171: The Great War starts. *4E 172: Frea is born. *4E 173: Jenassa and Farkas are born. *4E 176: Gaelan and Vahl are born in Morrowind. **Lydia is born in Skyrim. **The Great War ends. *4E 185: Areum is born. *4E 186: Poet is born. *4E 191: Mai'sha is born. *4E 192: Sofie is born. *4E 198: Gaelan goes missing. **Vahl leaves Morrowind to travel. **Aldmeri Dominion attack Vivec City. *4E 200: Gaelan leaves for Skyrim, lives in Gray Quarter for a while. Fourth Era (Skyrim Tale) *4E 201: Start of the series arc. **Skyrim Civil War (Stormcloak rebellion) starts. **Gaelan joins the Stormcloaks. **Vahl arrives in Skyrim, and discovers that she's a Dragonborn. **Start of Dragon Crisis. **Lydia joins Vahl's group. **Lil'Vent joins Vahl's group. **Jenassa joins Vahl's group. *4E 202: Dragonborn DLC. **War exploits of Gaelan. **Vahl fights to save Solstheim from Miraak. **Miraak and Vahl clash at the Summit of Apocrypha. **Death of Miraak. **Death of Lil Vent. **Vahl joins the Companions and eventually marries Farkas. **Farkas joins Vahl's group. **Frea joins Vahl's group. *4E 203: Main questline. **Rebirth of Miraak. **Miraak joins Vahl's group. **Vahl's infiltration of the Thalmor Embassy. **Truce between Ulfric Stormcloak and General Tullius held at High Hrothgar in respond to the Dragon Crisis. **Vahl and Miraak trap Odaviing and head to Skuldafn. **Vahl and Miraak descend into the portal to Sovngarde. **The Day of the Dragonborn occurs, Vahl, Miraak, and three ancient Nordic Heroes slay Alduin. **End of Dragon Crisis. **Odahviing joins Vahl's group. *4E 204: Dawnguard DLC. **Tyranny of the Sun prophecy initiated by Harkon of Castle Volkihar. **Vahl joins the Dawnguard in respond to rumors of vampires. **Vahl meets Serana in Dimhollow Crypt. **Vahl and Serena take necessary steps to prevent prophecy. **Vahl picks Miraak to aid her and Serana. This turns out to be a failed clone created by Poet. **Vahl, Miraak and Serana kill Arch-Curate Vyrthur, creator of the Tyranny of the Sun prophecy, at request of his brother. **Final battle at castle Volkihar. **Harkon is killed. **Miraak assumed to have been killed. **End of conflict. **Gaelan and Vahl reunite in the coming weeks. **Gaelan joins Vahl's group, unofficially. **Miraak found to be alive and staying at his temple, and is reinstated. *4E 204-205: Skyrim Civil War. **Vahl and company settle in Windhelm. **Poet's 16th Birthday. **Vahl and company march to Whiterun, marking first battle of the war. **Vahl and company systematically conquer Imperial controlled forts and cities. **Siege of Solitude. **General Tullius and Legate Rikke killed in conflict, marking end of the civil war. **Vahl adopts Sofia Ma'isha. **Vahl gambits to become High King of Skyrim. **Vahl ascends throne. **Another clone of Miraak is appointed to become Jarl of Windhelm. *4E 205-206: Peacetime. **Vath Firehall joins Vahl's group. **Marcurio joins Vahl's group. **Aqua joins Vahl's group. **Marcurio launched off cliff by Vahl. Status: presumed deceased. *4E 206: Finale arc. **Falskaar mod takes place. **Death of Random Falskaar Guard. **Lydia captured by the Afflicted. **Vahl and Miraak attempt attempt to rescue her. **Vahl buys food off Gro Gro (saving her life), joins her group, and is killed. **Death of Lydia. **Vahl meets the Nerevarine **Jenassa retires from adventuring. **Lydia's funeral. **Jordan Frye exits Vahl's mind. **Vahl meets Lydia in Sovngarde. **Miraak and Vahl leave to Atmora for four years for training. **End of series. *4E 210 and onwards: A Skyrim Legacy. **Miraak and Vahl return from Atmora. *Unknown year(s) **Tauriel joins Vahl's group. **Elsa joins Vahl's group. Star Trek/Starbuggers Timeline ''Warning: The events described here are non-canon.'' 2305 - Captain Maloney born 2306 - Mari Tann born 2320 - Tann and Maloney both enroll into Starfleet 2328 - Tann and Maloney are left the only survivors when their freighter is overrun with Amnesia Monsters (Gmod); however they successfully retake the ship 2329 - USS Italian and USS Voyager destroyed in separate attacks by the Klingons and Romulans respectively; Captain Maloney sparks war with the Gingerians by accidentally shooting Gertrude 2330 - Dalek War ends; Star Wars begin References Category:A Skyrim Tale Category:Vahl Category:Vahl's Family Category:Vahl's company Category:Gaelan Category:Beldiir Category:A Skyrim Legacy Category:Miraak Category:Vahlok the Jailor Category:A Skyrim Tale Fan Page Category:A Fallout Tale Category:Fallout Category:Venturian Category:ImmortalKyodai Category:HomelessGoomba Category:Bethany Frye Category:Character